


voltron team+lotor's generals+dads of mamora drabble

by LilacGalaxies (pastelxzavva)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling, Fluff, Lotsa hinted relationships or vaugely mentioned ones, M/M, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Team Bonding, We Die Like Men, also a lot of vaugely mentioned characters Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/LilacGalaxies
Summary: Starts with Acxa and Ezor fluff, then it ends up as a huge cuddle pile. I'm not sure, but it's cute and there's lots of fluff, I promise.





	voltron team+lotor's generals+dads of mamora drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viraseii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/gifts).



> viraseii and i agreed that there needs to be more fluff of these idiots so it's gifted to them for inspiring me to write fluff for 'em<33

acxa is quiet and headstrong, hard to rile up but dangerous, and... undeniably adorable when she was asleep. it was a random thing that ezor noticed, but she didn't mind too much as she watched acxa's steady breaths, sides rising and falling as she slept peacefully, the duo curled up together in their room together quietly.  
  
they were taking a moment together, silently, at night, in the voltron castle of lions, and the peace was so nice. the beds were big enough for them to be together in one room, and the both of them loved that little fact. normally they'd want to nest with zethrid, narti, and lotor, but zethrid and lotor were busy out helping around the castle, and narti's galran genes were mostly recessive (minus the color part) so she was very antisocial instead of being affectionate like the rest of the generals.  
  
regardless, the soft purring noise that echoed out of acxa's mouth as she shifted, body curling up a little, made ezor's heart ache as she remembered that even after all of this that they'd gone through, the four of them were  _still kits._  
  
whimpering at that thought, ezor frowned and scooted closer to acxa, grabbing her and wrapping her legs around the blue galra hybrid, burying her face into her hair and purring quietly, settling down at the small bit as she felt acxa's clawed fingers gently grabbed at her sleepshirt, and felt the other cuddle into her with a sleepy mewl.  
  
the door wooshed open after a little bit and ezor lifted her head, holding acxa tighter and more protectively, before quickly relaxing as she saw acxa's twin brother - kieth, wasn't that his name? - poke his head into the room and smile at them before a tail suddenly wrapped around his waist and he was picked up, letting out a high pitched whine of protest as the tail carried him away, making ezor giggle as she looked down at the hybrid in her arms.  
  
acxa stirred in her sleep, pressing her face against ezor's chest and nuzzling her, starting to purr softly, wiggling a little as she settled closer against ezor, still blissfully asleep.  
  
ezor was soon to follow her mate into the land of dreams.  
  
ezor woke up to a gentle voice whispering that they needed to wake up, and acxa woke to a careful finger pressing into the sensitive small of her back, making her gasp and jerk awake, squirming away and looking over with huge eyes to find her brother kneeling by the bed, giggling quietly with an amused twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"mmh, keith, why." acxa whined, squirming to flip over and bat at his face playfully, earning a small whine as keith grabbed her hand and rested his head on it, sticking his tongue out at her with a laugh.  
  
"no, really. mom says we gotta get up, we're having a relaxation day so we're gonna watch movies or something in the lounge. 'pparently they're building a huge nest, so grab blankets and pillows." he said, leaning over and kissing acxa's head before standing up and pattering out of the room, a gasp coming out of acxa's mouth when she realized what her brother was wearing.  
  
"acxa? what as that about?"

 

" _keith are you wearing lance's jacket?!"_ it was a bit of a shout as axca squirmed out of bed - snatching one of their blankets - and racing after keith while using the blanket as a cape.   
  
it didn't take long for ezor to join them and find keith curled up on regris' lap, being protected by his tail and the grip the other galra kit had on him (arms around his chest, legs around his waist) while acxa giggled aloud and tried to get to him, failing miserably, though it was still funny, in a kind of way.  
  
eventually, a slender, dark tail grabbed acxa and picked her up, pulling her away as who ezor now recognized as antok continued to lay against kolivan's chest and talk to him quietly, for once not wearing his mask, showing one half-shut eye, a couple scars on his face, and a slashed ear. still, he was quite handsome regardless, and didn't seem to mind when acxa huffed, making a whiny, annoyed sound as keith reached out and grabbed her hands, jerking her out of antok's grasp and letting her fall on top of him as they starter to wrestle and roll around jokingly, laughing and pawing at each other.  
  
a soft chuckle echoed from behind ezor as krolia walked past, picking up keith and holding him to her chest while zethrid (did she just get there? ezor hadn't noticed the other general at all) grabbed acxa and clung to her, gesturing ezor over to join them. ezor was more than happy to, scrambling over and tugging acxa right out of zethrid's arms, burying her face into the other hybrid's blue hair and purring to her. acxa happily leaned into it, relaxing nearly instantly while everyone began to settle as they were joined by the other paladins.  
  
keith untangled himself from krolia, instead settling on regris' lap and reaching for shiro, making grabby hands and chirping softly, drawing the other to his side and grabbing keith's hand gently, chuckling quietly in greeting. keith just smiled, shiting to cuddle against regris a bit more securely while matt joined them, lance throwing himself next to ezor and acxa with a cheer of greeting, earning a pat on the head from ezor. zethrid smiled, suddenly rather gentle as narti sat beside her and quietly leaned on her shoulder.  
  
hunk sat next to ulaz, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a soft coo as hunk smiled up at him. thace joined his mate soon after, ruffling hunk's hair lightly as pidge soon bounded over and tossed themself into hunk's lap, earning a soft  _oof_  and then some laughter from the duo. kolivan and antok stayed curled up together, but purred in greeting as allura sat between them and keith's little group, smiling gently while coran joined her.  
  
there was a bit of a pause while everyone chattered and got comfortable, and then lance piped up cheerfully, asking about what movie they were going to watch. there was a collective pause, then it was keith that spoke up suddenly.  
  
"moana? i never got to see it." lance gasped dramatically, and even matt pulled back.  
  
"you never got to see moana? my boy, you are undereducated. lance, put on moana." matt demanded, and lance did so instantly, turning it on and flopping back down, using ezor's leg as a pillow. ezor giggled, patting his head, and nuzzled acxa's head as the movie started to play.  
  
"i love these people." acxa whispered, scooting closer and curling into ezor, kissing her jawline gently and cuddling against her, ezor kissing the top of her head.  
  
"me too, sweetheart," ezor purred quietly, in the soft tone reserved  _just_  for acxa that was nearly drowned out by the music coming from the speakers as acxa smiled, curled up on her lap with a soft hum, linking their fingers together quietly. "but not as much as i love you."  
  
acxa smiled sheepishly, darker blue covering her cheeks as she nuzzled into ezor's neck with a shy laugh.  
  
"i love you too, 'zor."


End file.
